Densi Honeymoon
by DensiLover116
Summary: Deeks and Kensi's honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Densi Honeymoon_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys so I'm sorry this is a bit late, but I've been busy and haven't had time to write and finish the stories I'm working on. But since you've been patient I'll be posting this story and another one that deals with their lives with their kids. And this is the sequel to 'Pregnant Kensi.' Read that first so you won't be confused. :)_**

 ** _PS: This is my first time writing something M rated and I hoped I did a good job. It's not overly done but I hope it was enough._**

 _ **(Chapter 1)**_

* * *

They arrived to their destination late. By the time they'd gotten there you could see the stars above in the dark sky.

Deeks stopped her before she could enter.

"Why aren't we going in?" She asked with confusion on her face.

"Well first I have to do this."

He lifted her up by surprise and said.

"It is tradition that I lift the bride over the threshold."

She smiled at him as he opened the door.

When she took in the room, it was perfect.

He had candles lit along with white rose petals leading to the bedroom.

"Deeks..." She said speechless. 'When did he even have time to plan this?' She thought to herself.

"I know it's not much but, I didn't have that much time to really do what I had originally planned. But I..."

He was cut off as her lips found his.

"I take it you approve?"

"Very. Now take me to the bedroom so I can show you how much I appreciate all this."

Without another word he carried her to the bedroom.

Once inside he set her down on her feet before reaching the bed.

"Deeks, can you?" She asked with her eyes landing on her back zipper.

He gently pulled the zipper down the back of her dress.

With each pull revealing her perfect olive skin.

His fingers skimmed her back once it reached the bottom.

"Thank you." She said softly.

She let the dress fall down her in a pool at her feet.

Turning around slowly she looked at him. To take in the reaction to what she was wearing underneath.

As expected his eyes roamed her from top to bottom. He met her eyes and moved in closer encasing his arms around her small waist.

"Kensi, you're so beautiful." He said kissing her lips then her neck.

He laid her on the bed and looked at her white lingerie. She has a lace bra on and a matching white thong. Along with knee high stockings.

He discarded his clothes on the floor and went to Kensi.

His fingers skimmed over her chest, slowly drifting down her body.

Once he reached her waist he stopped to kiss her just above her panty line.

His hand laid out on her leg massaging it gently.

With his fingers looped through both sides he peeled off her thong slowly until it reached her feet.

He tossed it on the floor. His eyes now glued to her.

"Deeks, please." She moaned.

He went to where she wanted him. He kissed and teased her until she was moaning his name.

Her hands landed on his head, keeping him in place. She lightly scraped her nails over his sandy blonde hair.

Moments later she came apart.

Still on her high from what had just happened, he moved up to her chest and unclasped her bra. Freeing her breasts. Her bra now in a heap on the floor.

With one hand on her left breast he moved his mouth on her right. Where he nipped and soothed her now pebbled nipple.

He let go with a pop and moved on to the other one. Giving it the same treatment.

Her hands wrapped around his back, moving down until she reached his boxers. She moved them down and noticing what she was trying to do he helped her move them off of him.

"Deeks, I need you now."

He kissed her once more before thrusting into her. Eliciting a moan from her.

"Ah! Right there!"

She held him tighter as his pace increased.

"Deeks, I'm so close!"

"Me too, baby."

He moved faster and harder then a couple more thrust and they both came together.

Both their names escaping their lips.

Panting he slowly moved off of her and laid beside her.

She leaned her head on his chest listening to his still fast beating heart.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Both drifting off to sleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Densi Honeymoon_**

It was a warm sunny day in Mammoth where they decided to spend their honeymoon. It was where their first vacation they took together as an official couple was, and they never really did normal. So they opted for a place where they'd be comfortable. They didn't need a luxurious getaway to Hawaii. They were perfectly perfect here. As long as they were together. They had rented a secluded cabin away from the others. They were a good five miles away from anyone and anything. It was just the two of them, together. Deeks made breakfast and they were headed on a hike. Their cabin was near a mountain top and they wanted to explore more of it. So after breakfast she changed into a light purple flannel shirt and skinny jeans along with her knee high tan laced boots. They were her favorite. Once changed she went downstairs to meet Deeks.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, first on the agenda is a hike around the area and then a picnic?"

"Sounds, good. And when we get back what do you say we try out that hot tub?" She smiled at him.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Deeks." He grabbed her hand and they were off.

Their hike took longer than expected. They made a wrong turn or two but eventually got the hang of things. They stopped for their picnic and ate. He packed some sandwiches, fruit, and water.

Deeks laid out the blanket and she helped set up the food. He sat down and she sat against him. Leaning against a tree trunk.

After their picnic ended they went back to the cabin. Deeks put away the basket and Kensi went into their room to change.

Her muscles were sore from the hike and she needed to relax. So she picked out a bikini that she packed and put it on. It had a blue top and black bottoms that were maybe a size too small. But it looked amazing on her. And Deeks was sure to love it.

She walked out of the room in search of her hubby.

"Oh, Deeks."

"Yes, dear?" He said turning around to face her.

His eyes went wide when he took in what she was wearing.

"Kensi, what are you wearing. Not that I'm complaining."

She walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm feeling a bit sore from our hike and wanted to know if you would like to join me in the outdoor hot tub?"

"I would love to." He said after he realized what she asked.

"Good." She said whispering in his ear. She kissed his cheek and walked away with a little extra strut in her walk.

"Oh!" She heard him moan. Yep, he definitely appreciated these bikini bottoms.

He quickly went to dispose of his clothes and grabbed a pair of swim shorts.

"Deeks, honey it's lonely in here."

He grabbed a bottle of wine and walked well more like ran towards her. God he loved this woman.

"Here. My love."

"Good, I was wondering when you'd get here."

He sank into the tub beside her.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please."

He poured them each a glass and handed her a glass.

She took a sip and appreciated the cold drink.

"This is so good."

"Only the best for my lady."

She took another sip and walked towards him.

She kissed his chest and made her way up to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her. One on her lower back and the other holding her close to him.

"Did I tell you how much I appreciate this bikini?"

"Mm…no not yet."

"Well I do. And as much as I appreciate it, I would much rather see it off."

"I think that can be arranged. But first, I want to take my time with you."

She kissed his neck and he's pretty sure he'd have a mark or two there. But he didn't care. Besides by the end of the night she would have some of her own.

"Kensi…" He moaned as she bit his neck.

He lifted her up by her legs and she wrapped them around his waist.

"Maybe, we should go inside? If we don't I don't think I could control myself."

"Mm-hmm."

He got out of the tub and helped her out. He picked her up and led her back to their room.

He sat on the bed and she straddled him.

Moving his hands to her back he undid the bikini ties and let it fall to the ground.

He ran his hands up and down her olive skin back.

She pushed him down and leaned down to run her hands up and down his chest. Lightly scraping her nails against him.

He switched positions with her laying her on the bed. He kissed her neck and then her lips.

He moved down to undo her bikini bottoms. He threw them somewhere in the room.

Standing up he took off his shorts and went back to the bed. He kissed the inside of her thighs and trailed kisses up to her abdomen and chest before finding her lips. His mouth teased each of her breasts.

"Deeks, stop teasing. I need you!"

"Whatever you want baby."

He spread her legs wider and pushed inside of her.

"Ah!" She moaned.

He set his pace slow but she got antsy and asked him to go faster.

"Faster, Deeks. Faster!"

He moved faster and his movements were hard and fast.

He gripped her waist and they moved in sync together.

"I'm almost there, just a little more." She said panting.

With a couple more thrust they came together.

"Kens, that was amazing." He said breathless.

"How about we shower and go for another round?"

"God, I love you." He kissed her again and together they went to take a shower only to end up going another round, not able to wait until after.

* * *

The next morning the sun crept in and she woke before him. She moved up to kiss his bare back and he stirred.

"Mm."

"Good morning." She said kissing him again.

"Yes, it is." He turned around on his back so he could kiss her.

"So what do you say I make us some frittatas and coffee for breakfast?"

"Sounds good. But after we need to work off those calories."

She winked at him.

* * *

He made her breakfast and they sat together at the kitchen table.

She looked over to the bay window and noticed it getting dark outside. Which was strange because, it was sunny a minute ago.

"Hey, Deeks is it going to rain today?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Let me check the weather." He pulled out his phone and opened the weather app.

"Oh. There's about an eighty percent chance of rain today."

"Well… we could spend the day in?" She smirked at him.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Deeks." He kissed her lips which still tasted like coffee.

After breakfast he cleaned up and Kensi disappeared into their room.

"Deeks, honey I need your help with something." She yelled through the room.

He went in and his body stilled for a moment.

Kensi was on the bed in black lace lingerie, waiting for him.

"Kens…Kensi?"

"Deeks, don't you like it?"

"I…I love it. Is this all for me?"

"No. I have my other husband coming later. Of course it's for you!"

"Just checking. Kensi I need you to pinch me."

"Why?"

"Because, this is the part of the dream where I usually wake up."

"Well it's not a dream. But if you need me to pinch you I will be happy to do so. Just know that they'll be a lot of biting also." She smirked at him.

He moved over to the bed and she stood on her knees crawling towards him until she was on the edge of the bed in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Deeks, we need to get rid of this."

"I couldn't agree more." He pulled off his shirt and she helped with his pants.

He stood there in just his boxers now.

Her hands moved up and down his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to the bed.

She looked beautiful. And she was his, just like he was hers.

His eyes roamed over her and then he went to her neck leaving kisses and he bit down on her pulse point eliciting a moan from her.

His lips moved down to her chest and he undid the bow in the front of her lace camisole. She didn't have a bra on and he really appreciated that.

When he teased both of her breast with his mouth she moaned again. And when he bit and soothed her nipple she said his name.

Kensi arched her back to give him more access. Her hands going up and down his back.

He moved down and slipped his hands on the sides of her underwear and moved them down her legs. He threw them along with his boxers on the floor.

"Kensi, you're so beautiful." He murmured in between kissing her.

He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, intertwining their hands.

Kissing her once more before he thrust into her. A low moan escaped her lips, as he set the pace between slow and fast.

"God, Deeks right there!"

"Faster!"

He moved faster and harder and then a moment later she came and with a few more thrust as he did too.

He slid out of her and laid on the bed. Moving her so her head lay on his chest.

"That was…"

"Amazing? Hot? Incredible?"

"All of the above." She said panting.

She kissed his chest and he held her closer. Her eyes started to drift off to sleep again.

"I love you, Kensi."

"I love you too, Deeks." She said as sleep overcame them both.

* * *

Her hands in his hair is what woke him.

"Hey." She said kissing his lips lightly.

"Hey, yourself."

Her stomach grumbled interrupting what they were going to do again.

"What time is it?"

"It's pretty late. We slept through the afternoon."

"We should get some food in you."

"I agree. You cook and I'll take a quick shower."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No. Because, we both know we won't get clean if that happens."

"Fine. I'll cook while you shower. But, I want a rain-check on that shower."

"Cook me dinner and then maybe." She winked at him before going to take her shower.

As promised he cooked her dinner.

Chicken fettuccine and a side salad.

Kensi walked out of the room dressed in a tank top and sleep shorts.

"That smells incredible."

"Only the best for my lady."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

He poured her a glass of wine and they ate.

That night they fell asleep in bed watching a movie. With his arms around her.

* * *

The weekend had gone by all too quick. But it was time for them to go home. They loved it here but there will always be time to come back another time. They had the rest of their lives to spend together after all.

"Are you ready to go hon?" He asked as he packed up the last of the things in the car.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just I really loved it here. Do you think we could come back someday?"

"I would love to. But right now we need to get home to our children." He kissed her cheek.

Before they left both of their parents had made them agree to not check in too much.

And to enjoy themselves, because it was their honeymoon and they deserved to relax.

So in the end they agreed to check in once a day but to send them pics of what they were doing back home.

Looking at the pic of them having breakfast with grandma only made her want to go home sooner. So with one last look at the perfect cabin she got in the car and they drove home. Home. Where although at times were crazy and full of surprises; she wouldn't change any of it. She loved her family too much. So for now the vacations alone together would have to wait. But she loved her life and her husband.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined them together as they drove home.


End file.
